


24

by Evergade



Series: Ichimura Hitoshi's Doujinshi [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ichimura Hitoshi, Inspired by Doujinshi, M/M, Samewise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Depuis quelque temps, en particulier depuis ce qui s'était passé sur le toit, Riku devenait plus mesquin avec lui. Dès qu'il avait une ouverture, il la saisissait.





	24

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

7:30

-Désolé Riku, je suis en retard !

C'est un Sora essoufflé qui sortit de chez lui. Il n'avait pas entendu son réveil. Encore. Et ils allaient être en retard au lycée. Encore.

-De dix minutes, annonça placidement Riku, adossé à la barrière qui séparait le jardin du chemin qui menait à l'entrée de la maison de Sora. Encore cinq minutes et je partais sans toi.

-Mon réveil n'a pas sonné, soupira Sora.

-Tu l'as encore arrêté, pas vrai ? Devina Riku.

Pour l'avoir déjà vu faire, Sora avait le réveil dur et avait tendance à éteindre son réveil et se rendormir juste après.

-Tes vêtements sont tous froissés, continua l'argenté en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Je me suis endormis avec, sans faire exprès. Et j'ai pas eu le temps d'en changer, vu que je me…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Riku l'embrassa sans prévenir. Et aussi vite que ça avait commencé, ça se finit. Sora ferma les yeux, gêné et rougissant.

-Riku, combien de fois faut-il que je te dise de ne pas faire ça ! À côté de ma maison, en plus…

-Ouais, ouais, marmonna l'argenté sans grande conviction, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied. Hey ! Arrêtes !

-Imbécile !

Sur le chemin, Sora était plongé dans ses pensées. Depuis quelque temps, en particulier depuis ce qui s'était passé sur le toit, Riku devenait plus mesquin avec lui. Dès qu'il avait une ouverture, il la saisissait.

-On mange au même endroit que d'habitude ?

-Ouais… fit Sora en essayant de ne pas trop le regarder, de peur de rougir un peu trop -ce qui lui vaudrait des railleries interminables à coup sûr.

Sora sentit une main lui frotter la tête.

-Ne sois pas en retard, dit Riku.

Sora ne répondit pas et ce maudit pour sa faiblesse. Il n'arrivait pas à lui faire comprendre que ses marques d'affection le mettaient mal à l'aise. Et d'un autre côté, le pire, c'était qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

12 :10

-Comment s'est passé ton contrôle ? Demanda Riku, alors qu'ils finissaient de manger sur le toit.

-Hum ? Oh, super ! Je suis quasi certain que j'ai assuré. J'aurais peut-être même une bonne note, cette fois !

Riku lui sourit doucement.

-Et tout ça grâce à toi, continua Sora en reprenant une gorgée de sa boisson au lait fraise.

-Ah oui ? Fit l'argenté. Alors on est sur la bonne voie, alors…

-Ça veut dire…

Sora soupira.

-Qu'on va devoir continuer avec les cours supplémentaires…

Il détestait étudier.

-Oui, dit Riku en cachant son sourire. Jusqu'à ce que tes notes s'améliorent définitivement. Je l'ai promis à ta mère.

Sora soupira. Il aimait sa mère, sincèrement. Mais pas quand elle prenait ce genre de décision.

-Et puis c'est aussi l'excuse parfaite.

Sora reposa sa boisson.

-Une excuse ?

Riku s'approcha de lui.

-Personne ne nous interrompra si on ''étudie''… Pas vrai ?

Sora leva les yeux vers lui et Riku en profita pour se rapprocher davantage. Il avait presque atteint ses lèvres quand sans prévenir, Sora l'écarta d'une main sur la joue. Et au vu de la tête de Riku, ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

-Euh… Commença Sora alors qu'il cherchait une excuse à toute vitesse. Je… Je viens juste de boire du lait à la fraise et je dois pas avoir une haleine fraîche et… Euh…

-Et alors ? Fit Riku en essayant de se rapprocher.

Sora essaya de l'en empêcher.

-Ça arrive souvent, et j'en fais pas tout un plat, continua Riku en fronçant les sourcils en voyant que Sora ne se laissait pas faire.

Mais le brun continua de s'écarter. Puis il finit par craquer.

-Non ! Stop ! Je ne veux plus que tu me touches !

Ça stoppa Riku net.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tout d'un coup…

-Ce n'est pas juste ''tout d'un coup''…

''C'est surtout que si on continue, j'arriverais plus à tenir et je céderai''

Riku reprit.

-C'est que tu détestes ou…

-Non, c'est pas ça, mais…

C'était surtout parce que ça l'embarrassait. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire ça en face, hein ?

-Okay, dit soudainement Riku. J'arrêterais.

Sora fut totalement surpris. Riku le prenait si… Bien ? Dans sa tête, il avait imaginé un autre scénario…

-Tiens, la sonnerie… dit Riku en entendant l'alarme de reprise de cours sonner.

Il se leva.

-À plus tard. On se rejoint à la sortie pour aller chez toi ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Riku tourna les talons. Mais Sora lui attrapa la chemise.

-Hey… Tu es en colère où…

S'il était en colère contre lui, le brun ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter. Riku se tourna vers lui et lui frotta le crâne, comme d'habitude. Il sourit.

-Nan.

Il lui fit un signe de main et redescendit dans les couloirs. Sora souffla un bon coup, toujours assit sur le toit. ''Bon… Ça, c'est fait… Il était toujours entrain de se payer ma tête. Maintenant, ça va changer'' songea Sora en souriant, un plan de bataille se mettant en place dans sa tête.

15:54

Sora arriva en courant.

-Désolé, Riku ! Je suis encore en retard… Tidus m'a invité au Blitz… Quelque chose. Il voulait que je me joigne à leur club.

-C'est marrant, Wakka m'a invité, aussi, fit Riku.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers la maison de Sora.

-Ça doit faire un moment qu'ils cherchaient à nous y faire entrer. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup de participants.

-Ouais… Mais j'ai sorti une excuse pour ne pas y aller.

-Haha, moi aussi !

Ils continuèrent de marcher tranquillement, profitant de la douce brise d'été. Sora reprit.

-Donc, on va directement chez moi ?

-Oui.

-On peut s'arrêter en chemin ?

-Nope. Mais à la place, si tu veux, j'irais doucement avec les questions.

-Héhé.

Ils marchèrent encore un moment avant que Sora ne percute. Ils arrivaient à un tournant, sur le chemin. Rien d'extraordinaire en soi, mais à ce tournant, systématiquement, Riku lui prenait la main, complètement sourd à toutes ses protestations. Ça gênait beaucoup Sora, les marques d'affection en public, et le fait que Riku, lui, n'en avait rien à faire, ça n'arrangeait pas la chose. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils s’apprêtaient à prendre se tournant, presque par habitude, Sora tendit un peu la main. Il commença à se demander si c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait, parce que ça lui sembla comme familier. Est-ce qu'il le faisait tous les jours inconsciemment et c'est pour ça que Riku lui attrapait si facilement la main. Et si…

Attends une minute…

Ils venaient de passer le tournant. Et Riku ne lui avait pas pris la main.

Sora baissa alors les yeux, un goût amère dans la bouche. Il baissa la main.

17:02

-Maintenant, tu mets en pratique la formule que je t'ai expliquée tout à l'heure, dit Riku.

-Hm…

Sora essaya de comprendre, mais finit par soupirer.

-Pff… Je suis une brêle en math…

-Tu es une brêle partout.

-Mouais…

Sora se mit à mâchouiller son stylo, en essayant de comprendre ce que lui avait dit Riku. Chose qui s'était révélée difficile quand son estomac avait commencé à grogner.

Riku, de son côté, eut le malheur de lever les yeux en le regardant faire. Il voyait la bouche de Sora autour de son stylo. Il retint un grognement et essaya de garder en tête que Sora ne voulait plus qu'il le touche. Mais c'était compliqué quand le brun lui offrait un tel spectacle. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était sûr qu'il ne l'avait même pas fait exprès. Quand il commença à se sentir serré dans son pantalon, il décida d'y mettre un terme.

-Sora…

Il attrapa son poignet.

-Arrête de mâcher mon stylo ! Dit-il d'une voix un peu plus sèche que prévu.

Sora baissa les yeux, peu déçut. Quand Riku l'avait saisis par le poignet et regarder aussi intensément, il avait cru pendant une seconde que Riku allait l'embrasser. Il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher ses rougeurs sur les joues.

-De toute façon, reprit Riku en rangeant ses affaires, je vais devoir y aller.

-Ah oui, se souvint Sora. Maman a demandé si tu voulais rester pour manger, ce soir. Et tu pourrais dormir là, aussi, si tu veux. Demain on est en vacances de tout façon.

-Non.

Sora écarquilla les yeux.

-Hein ?

-J'ai pas mal de trucs à faire.

Riku attrapa son sac.

-À plus.

-Attends, je vais te raccompagner, dit Sora en commençant à se lever.

Riku se tourna vers lui.

-C'est vrai, j'allais oublier.

Sora sentit sa gorge sécher d'un coup. Maintenant qu'il y pensait… Riku l'embrassait toujours avant de partir. Et même s'il lui avait interdit… L'argenté ne s'embrassait pas de ce genre de chose, en temps normal. Sora sentit son cœur battre à la chamade quand Riku se rapprocha.

-J'ai laissé ma montre. Voilà. À d'main.

Sora sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand Riku passa à côté de lui. Et toujours en l'ignorant, il sortit de la chambre. Sora baissa la tête, sentant un immense froid le parcourir. Il venait de se passer quoi, là ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, Riku souffla. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à sortir de la maison en cachant son érection avec son sac à la mère de Sora. Ça allait être compliqué…

22:05

Sora sortit de la douche, en pyjama. Il se séchait les cheveux pensivement. Riku ne l'avait pas touché de toute la journée. Chaque fois qu'il avait cru qu'il allait le toucher, il avait sentis son cœur battre plus fort, et une douce chaleur se répandait dans tout son corps. Et quand il réalisait que Riku ne le toucherait pas, il sentait un courant froid le traverser. C'était comme s'ils étaient revenus en arrière dans leurs relations. Qu'il était juste redevenus des meilleurs amis. Une pensée désagréable s'insuffla dans son esprit.

''Qu'est-ce que je ferais… Si on redevient juste ami…''

Sora sentit sa gorge se serrer. Riku avait accepté l'interdiction de le toucher avec tellement de facilité… Est-ce que c'était parce qu'au fond, il voulait qu'ils redeviennent comme avant ? Dans son esprit, l'image de l'argenté apparut, avec son air distinct perpétuel ''En fait, je veux qu'on redevienne ami'', disait-il ''On a qu'à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé''.

Sora baissa les yeux, très mal tout d'un coup. Ça serait tellement….

22:12

Dans sa chambre, Riku n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il regardait sa main en repensant à ce que lui avait sortis Sora en début de journée. Je ne veux plus que tu me touches. Avec amertume, l'argenté replongea dans ses souvenirs. Il avait passé un an à veiller sur son sommeil, alors que le brun dormait dans la capsule de Naminé. Et quand enfin il en était sorti, Riku l'avait évité, trop honteux d'avoir dû utiliser les ténèbres pour battre Roxas. Il avait dû garder l’apparence du Sans-Cœur de Xehanort et l'avait toujours surveillé et protégé à distance, bien à l'abri dans son manteau noir. Toutes ses fois où il voyait Sora retrouver d'anciens amis, s'en faire des nouveaux… Et lui qui le regardait de loin, sans oser l'approcher.

''Comparer à ce temps-là, ne pas le toucher, c'est… ''

Il soupira, se laissant peu à peu submerger par ses souvenirs d'une période loin d'être agréable. Il se retourna dans son lit pour regarder le réveil lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose sur lui. Alarmé, il tourna la tête et vit que c'était Sora, débarqué d'il ne savait où, allongé sur lui.

-J'annule l'interdiction, murmura Sora.

Riku resta impassible.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas quand je te touchais…

-C'est pas ça, fit Sora, sans oser le regarder. C'est surtout que ça m'embarrasse… Mais c'est rien comparé à ne pas être touché du tout. J'ai horreur de ça. Et j'arrête pas de penser… À des choses pas agréables…

Quand finalement, il releva la tête vers Riku, il vit que celui-ci avait le visage dans sa main. Il l'entendit soupirer et murmurer :

-C'est pas vrai…

Tout d'un coup, il fut pris dans une étreinte aussi soudaine que forte mais au combien agréable.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas juste dit ! J'ai cru que tu me détestais…

-Désolé, murmura Sora.

-Je suis soulagé…

-Riku…

-Et de toute façon, je savais que tu craquerais le premier.

Sora soupira discrètement. Il était incorrigible. Il s'écarta doucement et Riku lui jeta un regard intense. Délicatement, il saisit une mèche brune entre ses doigts. Sora rougit doucement.

-Et… Tu peux recommencer à me toucher mais… J’apprécierais si tu y allais doucement…

-Je verrais ce que je pourrais faire…

Sora déglutit en songeant que Riku avait mal interprété ce qu'il lui avait dit. Quand Sora pensait juste à quelques baisers et des câlins, l'argenté semblait déjà planifier leur prochaine partie de jambe en l'air. Il dût avoir une tête qui ne trompait pas, car le plus vieux sourit doucement.

-Ça va aller, maintenant, non ?

-… Ouais…

Doucement, Riku l'embrassa et le serra contre lui. À la fin du baiser, il soupira.

-Ça faisait longtemps…

-Tu l'as fait ce matin, soupira Sora.

-Ah oui ?

Riku glissa sa main sous son T-Shirt en l'embrassant une fois de plus. Sora se sentit rapidement allongé et devant l'empressement de son amant, se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Finalement, rien n'avait changé. Mais Riku était heureux, alors ça allait. Cependant, quand il sentit la verge de son amant durcir au creux de ses fesses, il repoussa l'argenté.

-Attends…

Riku lui jeta un regard noir rempli de frustration, qui lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter là.

-Tu… Tu peux juste me laisser me préparer ?… S'il te plaît ?

Riku grogna.

23:56

-Enfin, fit l'argenté en remontant la couverture sur eux. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude que tu me fasses poireauter.

''J'ai même pas mal d'expérience dans ce domaine…'' ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

Sora sourit et se serra contre lui, sous les couettes.

-Ça ne t'ennuie pas que je reste ?

Riku haussa un sourcil.

-Demande-t-il alors qu'il est déjà à poil dans mon lit.

Sora sourit et se cala davantage contre lui.

-Bonne nuit~

En le voyant fermer les yeux, Riku sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.


End file.
